How It Used To Be
by rikersmarano
Summary: Her last fulfilled memory was dealt with the rain, but that memory is replaced with a much better one. Something that could turn her life right side up. \ Raura one-shot, based off "How You Get The Girl" and "Wildest Dreams" by Taylor Swift.


How It Used To Be

I stared outside my window. It was raining. It was not a simple rain though, it was a storm.

I love storms. It reminded me of how I'm just a broken human being. That's the only turn down of it. The last memory? Gone. I haven't heard from him in the past six months. Six. He just, you know, left without any reason or any goodbye. He just left me all alone and never told me why.

Well, we're not dating or anything. It's just that, he's the most important person to me ever, and I thought that was requited.

I haven't talked to anyone recently. Not Raini, Calum, or even my own sister. We exchange "good mornings" and "goodnights," but that's it. I, then, just crawl up in my bed again.

I studied the raindrops on my window. They were falling and dripping rapidly. I just stared for a couple of seconds; lost in my thoughts. Why would he do that? Why would he leave without any say? All he did was look at me guiltily in the eye, and then walked away. I haven't seen him since.

Suddenly, a car pulled up. This wasn't just any car, though, it was one I didn't recognize. I recognize everybody's cars. Friends, family, friends of family. My point is, everybody's.

I see blonde locks, and then hear my doorbell ring. Classy. I stared out the window for a bit longer, trying to find out who this was. He had a royal blue sweatshirt on, with his hood on top of his head. All I could see was a couple of his hairs, but that's it. It was too dark out.

I finally climbed out of my window bed and started down the stairs. Too much work for having a couple of months off.

More like six months.

I opened up the door and flinched back, "Ross?!"

He was shivering more badly than a dog would, "Hey."

"What are you doing?"

"Getting sick."

"Are you insane?"

"No, what are you doing?"

I paused, then closed the door behind me, "Getting sick with you."

"Laura, go inside. I'll follow behind."

"Not before you tell me what you're doing here!"

"It's been a long six months, hasn't it?" he chuckled humorlessly.

I crossed my arms, feeling the breeze that just hit me, "Don't you pull that."

He stood there, defeated, "You're cold."

"Well, sitting in my bed for the past six months kind of gave me lots of warmth."

His face fell, and we just stared at each other, eye to eye, for a good minute or two.

"I was too afraid to tell you what I want," he abruptly said out loud.

"Wait, what?"

He suddenly pulled his jacket off of him, wrapping it around me. In order to do that, he had to be extremely close, and I mean _extremely _close. He didn't move an inch afterwards.

"You're cold," he repeated.

"You can't just come to my door after six months and tell me what my body temperature is."

He laughed lightly, a real laugh, "Sorry, ma'am," he lightly kissed my cheek.

"Please tell me what happened."

"All I did was lost my mind. When I left you all alone, I mean, and never told you why. The thing is, though, I remember everything that day. What you were wearing, the expression on your face, all of it. And it's been taunting me since that day. You and your nice dress, you staring at the sunset when we were hanging out, everything."

While he was rambling, I just stared at his face. He's so dull, but handsome as hell. And he's so bad, but he does it so well.

"Just like you told me. You told me to remember you and your nice dress, staring at the sunset. With your red lipstick and your rosy cheeks. I told you I'd see you again. Even if it's in my dreams, or the wildest dreams. Either will work. The memories followed me all around. I pretended you were there, Laura. I really did."

He really remembered everything. All of it. The last sunset we watched together, my outfit that day, our dialogue, everything.

He inched my face closer to mine, "I told you I'd remember. Scratch that, I promised that I would remember, and I did."

"Do you want to come inside?" I asked, trying to change the subject as best as I could.

"Sure, but only because you're cold."

I shook my head teasingly, "You keep telling me that."

"You redid your room," he walked in, observing.

"Yeah, well, having nothing better to do and being in here every day of every week, I want it to be a good thing to look at."

"So, how was," I paused long, "well, tour and filming?"

"Tour? Amazing. Filming? Suckish."

"I thought Teen Beach was, like, your life."

"Let's not talk about that, but I kept a promise to you."

"You did, and thank you for that."

"I left because I didn't know what I want. Well, I did, but I didn't know how to get it, and now I do."

"Well, what do you want?"

"I want you. For worse or for better. I would wait forever and ever. I mean, I broke your heart. And now I'm putting it back together. And you need to know that I don't want you to go. Please, remind me how it used to be. Say you want me, too. Laura, I would wait forever and ever to hear you say that."

"Six months, really, Ross? That's what you had to take to figure out that you want me?"

"I'm sorry. I really am. I just couldn't get back home to you, with tour and filming, I was stuck."

I stepped one step closer, looking up at him. He got extremely tall, dang it!

"I want you, too," I whispered.


End file.
